Another Adventure
by adrinane
Summary: The AAO is always targetting Mikan and asking her to go with them and she did, well, at least tried to. Good thing Natsume is always around to stop her. But why is she giving herself up so easily? RxR! [NxM] ÜÜ
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This my first fanfic so don't expect much from me. But please give reviews and suitable criticisms. Ü

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter One: School Festival Announcement**

It was another ordinary day in the academy and everyone was sited on their seats waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Good morning, my dear students!" Narumi greeted enthusiastically as he entered the classroom with a big smile of course.

"I'm here to announce about the school festival next week." He said still wearing a smile and another stupid costume.

The class got loud and everyone seemed excited, well, some at least. Others didn't seem to care at all. Just like the guy at the back of room who was busy reading his manga but was still aware about the announcement.

Some seats away from him was brunette girl who was so keyed up with the announcement. She was thinking on what the Special Ability Class would do this time.

Narumi clapped his hands twice to get the attention of the students.

"This week, we will have an irregular schedule to help you prepare for the festival. The afternoon classes will be cancelled so you can have time to plan and organize in your ability-type classes."

The class got overexcited once again.

"Well then, I'll be leaving you with the sub teacher. I have some errands to run. Adieu!"

But of course, the sub teacher will never be able to handle this class like Mr. Narumi and went out the crying waterfall tears… again.

_I wonder what we'll be doing this year. _Mikan thought.

Some of them went out knowing that they won't be having classes in the morning since the sub teacher left. And so, Mikan also did. She headed for the canteen with her friends waiting until it was ability-type classes time. They decided to eat while waiting.

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

And so, the classes for the day ended. Mikan, who was worn-out, headed for the Sakura tree to take a little rest. Once there, she noticed a raven-haired boy sitting against the tree. It seemed that he was also resting. She called out his name while walking towards the tree. And as expected, there was no reply. He just continued reading his manga.

"Natsume can sit here?" she asked, and not bothering to wait for an answer, she sat opposite him.

Starting a conversation, she said, "Natsume, I never saw you laugh and you always look as if you're bothered or something. Do you have a problem?"

"Don't act as if you know me because you don't."

"You know what; you're just like the guy I met when I was still outside the academy. I met him when I was still a very young kid. I didn't want to attend school so I runaway from home. I saw him walking in the streets alone so I went up to him to ask if he runaway like me although I didn't notice him bringing any bags. But then he answered 'how can I runaway from home if don't have a home?' From the look on his face, I saw that he was really sad and a bit mad at the same time. 'Why?' I asked him. But he just continued walking and ignored me. But I got interested in him so I followed him where he was going. We spent some time together but I never saw him smile. I was quite sad because I thought he was enjoying being with me. Then he said to me 'a sad face doesn't suit you. I think that you should go home because your family might worry about you. You're lucky you still have a family and a home to go to. So be contented.' With what he said I realize that yes, I am lucky. So I bid him farewell. 'Thanks' I said. Then he smiled at me. He really smiled and I was very happy to see that."

"Oi, polka dots, I. don't. Care."

Mikan sweetly smiled. "I just want to tell you that I'm not giving up on you. One day I will see you smile just like the guy I met." Then she stood up and ran away from the tree. Waving her right hand she said, "You'll see!"

Natsume was stunned from what he heard and for the fact that she was the girl from back then. _You're the girl from before. So that's why you look like her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Mysterious Note**

After the 'oh-so-long' conversation with Natsume, Mikan went to her room. On her way, she saw Mr. Narumi.

"Hi! Mr. Narumi." Mikan cheerfully greeted.

"Oh, hey there Mikan! You sure are in high spirits today."

"You really look like that person." Mr. Narumi muttered to himself. Yet Mikan still heard.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Nr. Narumi said while waving his hands in front of her.

"Okay then. Good bye!"

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Mikan opened her door knob and entered her room. She threw her bag in her bed and then went to the bathroom to freshen up but then she saw something in her desk. Mikan took the note and read it. It said:

_Mikan, you know that there is a war between the AAO and the Academy. We will only stop this if you come with us. We assure you that if you come with us we will not continue our plans for destroying the academy. Don't dare to tell anyone about this. I will meet you in the Northern Forest the day after tomorrow. _

Mikan was shocked. _What do they want from me?_

Mikan was so disturbed and troubled. Of course she didn't want to go with that nonsense organization. Who would want to join them anyway but… _this is_ _for the entire academy _Mikan thought not even thinking on what the consequences of her actions will be. And not even thinking that maybe they might not even do the deal and will end sacrificing for nothing. Just then, Mikan fell asleep.

After a few hours, nearly midnight, someone entered her room. He entered through window letting in the cold breeze. It was Natsume. Why was he in there? Well, because this was what Natsume always did after doing a mission. It somehow cured him and he wanted to check on Mikan. Seeing Mikan's peaceful angelic face made him forget his worries. He went over to Mikan to her face since it was her back that was facing him. Then, he saw Mikan's hand gripping a crumpled paper. He took the note and read what was written. He was shocked. _What could they want from her? _He thought.

Then he peacefully went out of Mikan's one-star room through her window.

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. I'm not much of a writer myself but I wanted to put this story into paper… I mean… computer? Anyways, please review! Anyways, if I made this story similar to another's story please tell because it was not my intention to copy or steal your idea and story. Anyways, review please!


End file.
